High Hopes, or Sweetness
by CalAbra
Summary: A gentler time ... with kinder words and sweeter love ... and high high hopes.


"High Hopes; or, Sweetness"

By CalAbra

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the CW/OTH

AN: AU

* * *

><p>"I'll have a Coke with no ice and two straws," Nathan Scott ordered at the counter with a smile. "Thanks, Aunt Karen."<p>

Tilting her head questioningly, she inquired, "Two straws, huh? Coming right up, kiddo."

"Aunt Karen," Nathan said with a face. "I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a senior; I turn 18 in a couple of month, and look, I don't even have a seventh period this semester!" Only seniors on their way to graduating were allowed this prized luxury.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Lucas reminds me all the time," Karen laughed as she moved around behind the counter. Lucas was her son and the two mischievous cousins grew up as best friends. She slid the soda to him and asked, "Aren't you usually shooting around at school or the Rivercourt at this time?"

"Not today."

"Oh?" Karen stated more than asked. "Anything having to do with those?" She nodded towards the two straws.

Nathan blushed under the scrutiny of his favorite aunt. "A girl," he answered simply, not revealing his cards quite yet.

"A special girl?" Karen pressed. Wait until she told Keith about red-faced Nathan tonight at the dinner table!

"Yeah. A real special girl," Nathan answered, failing to suppress the smile stretching across his handsome face. Realizing that this interrogation was just beginning with no end in sight, he awkwardly gestured to a corner table and stammered, "I'm gonna go and ..." With that, he quickly pivoted and tried to block Karen's light laughter streaming behind him.

_Breathe. Be cool_, Nathan thought to himself. Taking a seat, he placed the drink in front of him, grimaced at the gaggle of girls giggling loudly trying to garner his attention, and checked his watch. _Perfect. Almost time …_

Nathan Scott was famous for his quick temper, fierce loyalty to his family, attracting good-looking girls to his side, and most of all, he was famous (nay, _infamous_ even) for the trail of broken hearts he left in his wake. Oddly enough, no one ever saw the supposed Lothario so much as make out with a random girl at any one of the many parties he frequented, but nevertheless, stories have a way of circulating and who was he to tarnish his coveted reputation? As long as none of the rumors messed with his most important focus, he couldn't care less. Basketball was the motivation behind his every single move, on and off the court.

That is, until that fateful day two years ago. Two years ago (that's 730 days, by the way), the axis of Nathan's sports dominated world shifted and tilted and shook and with it, left Nathan in a jumbled mess of a state. Today, deciding that enough was quite enough, he was about to purposely shake up his world yet again. She wasn't going to know what hits her. Nathan Scott was going to make sure of that today.

* * *

><p>"Hales!" Peyton Sawyer sang as she ran after her best friend. "Wait up!"<p>

"Well, hurry up then," Haley puffed out impatiently, halting her pace. "Why did you get out of algebra so late anyways?"

"Ugh," Peyton rolled her eyes and adjusted her falling sidepack strap. "Mr. Atwater wanted to ask why I didn't turn in the last three assignments."

"Peyton!" Haley admonished, sounding much older than her fifteen year-old self. "Why didn't you do your homework?"

"Relax," Peyton said, rolling her eyes. "I just … I mean, I understand everything and I'm acing the tests. I'm just really worried about my dad and sitting at my desk doing homework at night isn't really comforting, ya know? I'd rather be drawing or listening to music instead."

"Why didn't you say something?" Haley asked, concern written all over her face. Peyton's dad was a fisherman who captained his own ship. He often left for weeks at a time when the weather was right and Peyton's mom died from a car accident when she was young. Peyton's house always felt really empty and quiet, whereas Haley's abode often felt crowded to the seams with three of her seven siblings still living at home. Haley berated herself for being a bad friend, and definitely a bad _best_ friend at that, for not noticing this earlier.

"Don't be mad at yourself," Peyton knowingly said, pointing at Haley's worried face with her index finger. "I know that's what you're thinking. It's just something that I've had to handle on my own."

"Well, come over any time you feel lonely," Haley offered with a smile. Looping her arm through her best friend's, she continued, "You know my mom loves you more than Taylor, right?"

Peyton snorted, "Puh-lease, Haley. That's supposed to make me want to come over? Your mom loves the mailman more than that wacky sister of yours!" Having no response, because truth is truth, Haley could only laugh along with Peyton.

"Are you sure you can't hang out today? It's Friday!" Haley wheedled. Ever since her brother had introduced Peyton and her to the new cafe in town over a couple years ago (his form of babysitting was dropping the girls off at the cafe with ten bucks and going out with his girlfriend; Haley and Peyton preferred it that way actually), it had become one of the girls' favorite hang out spots. Haley usually headed there on Fridays to grab a snack and catch up on some reading. Sometimes, the girls went together.

"I can't. I told you," Peyton explained. "I have to run to the art store for more supplies and then I have to finish up this project so I can submit it before the post office closes today. Ugh, I'm late already because of Mr. Atwater."

Peyton was a talented artist and she was trying her hand at a contest in the latest issue of Art International. The winner's art would be featured in an upcoming issue and receive $500. Haley really believed that her friend had a chance.

"Alright, guess I'll head over to the cafe myself then."

"Have fun and tell me about it later," Peyton instructed.

"Peyt, it's me. What could possibly happen?" Haley asked with a chuckle.

Starting to head in the opposite direction, Peyton shouted, "I'll call you tomorrow and we'll do something. Maybe a movie?"

"Sure, later!"

* * *

><p><em>Isn't she usually here by now?<em> Nathan thought as he checked the time for what felt like the umpteenth time. _Oh wow, you sound like a stalker._ He looked at his watch again. _Okay, I'm a stalker._

Right at that moment, the door chimed merrily as it swung open. In walked a rosy-faced, petite brunette with a heavy backpack slung over one shoulder. Glancing around, she walked towards an empty table and sat down, oblivious to the eager looking boy seated in the corner.

"Haley," Karen greeted as she walked towards her with a pad in her hand. "Where's Blondie today?"

"Art project. She wanted to come though," Haley politely replied. "It's just me today. Thought I'd do some fun reading." She took out a copy of _Of Mice and Men_ from her backpack.

"Ahh," Karen said. "One of Lucas' favorites."

"I know," Haley enthusiastically nodded. "He recommended it to me and so far, I love it! Steinbeck's such a genius."

"I don't know how many times I've heard that from my son," Karen chuckled. "Speaking of, I didn't know you two were friends."

"Oh. Well, no … I mean," Haley stammered with a blush. She didn't want to give the impression that she, a lowly little freshman, was actually friends with Lucas Scott, a highly ranked senior. "We bumped into each other as I was leaving English last week and he was entering at the same time. Ah … yeah … AP English."

"Gotcha," Karen humored the sweet girl who was doing all she could to avoid eye contact. "Do you want your usual today? Coke with a side of fries?"

"Yes, please," Haley affirmed, "with Ranch dressing."

"Be right out, kiddo," Karen chirped as she started walking back behind the counter.

Haley leaned back in her chair, getting comfortable, and reached for her novel. Looking around, she noted the usual high school crowds that hung out at Karen's Cafe after school. There were always more people on Fridays. Her eyes continued to scan the crowd and landed on a pair of cobalt blue. Startled by his intense and unwavering stare, she quickly dropped her eyes. Bashfully, she looked up through her long lashes and flushed beet red to learn that his glance had not dropped.

He smiled.

She blushed.

He smiled wider.

She blushed harder.

He beckoned her to come closer.

She looked around to see if he was indicating some other girl. Surely he must! Haley didn't follow sports, but even she knew, from the rock she usually tried to live under, who Nathan Scott was and more importantly, what kind of a reputation he had.

He beckoned again. Emboldened by the deep flush threatening to spread down her neck, he mouthed her name, "Haley."

She pointed at herself.

He pointed at her.

She slowly got up.

He motioned her to sit next to him.

She gingerly sat down, not a word having left her stunned lips.

"Hey," Nathan said. _Seriously? Hey? That's the best you've got?_

"Hey," Haley all but whispered, licking her chapped pink lips. Clearing her throat, she tried again, "Hi."

"I'm Nathan," he introduced.

"I know," she replied. Haley nodded for good measure, in case her voice wasn't working quite yet and Nathan hadn't actually heard her.

"You're Haley," he continued. Taking her limp hand in his, he held it in a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you."

_Oh jeez. Whoa. Nathan Scott is holding my hand._ Haley numbly thought. _What's going on here? Did I hit my head?_

Silence ensued.

Not quite sure what to do next, Nathan nervously cleared his throat. "You're supposed to say, 'Nice to meet you too, Nathan,'" he weakly joked. It was understandable for her to be a little starstruck, after all, he was the star athlete of the school and well … really, he wasn't blind to his good looks or anything. But becoming mute? That's a first. She's just too adorable.

"Uh," Haley started. "Uh. Hi." She licked her lips and parroted, "Nice to meet you too, Nathan."

"See? Now we're getting somewhere."

"So ..."

"So ..."

"Have we met before? How do you know me?"

"You have gym 7th period. I see you when I get ready for practice after school."

"Okay. Umm … so what do you want?" Haley blurted out before her thought filter kicked in. How rude! "Sorry, I mean, what's up?"

"Well for starters, I have a Coke here and two straws," he slid the glass closer to her.

"I don't," Haley stammered again. Gah, she really needed to rein in this annoying speechless quality. Not cute.

_She's so cute when she's speechless._ "Share it with me," Nathan suggested.

"I don't. I uhh. I ordered my own already," Haley haltingly replied. _Seriously, did I hit my head walking here?_

"So we'll share that one too," Nathan cajoled charmingly. "C'mon, I even ordered one with no ice."

Haley could only stare. How the heck …

"That's how you like them, right? Coke with no ice?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Not accustomed to this type of attention, alarm bells started sounding in her head. _Stalker? Psycho? Murderer!_

"Sorry," he quickly apologized, seeing her eyes widen in … was that fear? _Oh crap._ _Stalker talk._ "I'm not a stalker! Promise! I just see you in here a lot and you always order a Coke with no ice."

"Why do you know what I order every time?"

"Uhhh –," Now it was Nathan's turn to stammer and blush.

"And why do you notice me before practice?"

"Well –"

"And why do I feel like there's more to this than just seeing me before gym everyday?"

"You see –"

"And why exactly do you want to share a Coke with me? Hmmm?" Haley was on a roll now, her voice rising with each question. She may be shy, easily embarrassed, and quiet (since Peyton usually spoke up enough for the two of them), but darn if she was going to be played by this senior. Even if he did look like a Greek god … _Focus, Haley!_

"I'm waiting," Haley stated with a raised eyebrow. If she wasn't in her seat, she would have placed her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot impatiently.

"I really like you," Nathan blurted out unceremoniously. _Oh no. Shut up, shut up, shut up._ "I've liked you since sophomore year." _Are you kidding me? This is not shutting up! Please tell me I didn't just say that. This is all a dream; this is all a dream …_

"What?" Haley all but shrieked. Did her ears deceive her? Nathan freakin' Scott really likes her? Since she was in seventh grade? What the what? This must be sort of prank. She craned her neck and looked around for a group of laughing jocks or pointed fingers or heck, maybe even a video camera!

_Crap. Nope, I said that out loud._ "Ah, yeah," Nathan began sheepishly. Maybe he should have asked Brooke on how this whole romance wooing mushy gushy smoochey woochey business works. If he had to grade himself right now? A solid F. Seeing only one way out of this, he took a deep breath and began again, "Yeah, Haley, I like you. I've liked you for two years now."

"Two years? You didn't know me two years ago! What are you talking about?" Haley screeched. The table to their left gave them an annoyed look and Haley threw them back her own glare. Now was not the time to be all sugar and spice. She needed some answers from this … this … this wannabe stalker!

"Okay, let me explain and don't freak out," Nathan said, holding his hands out beseechingly. She nodded for him to continue. "I saw you for the first time two years ago when you came in here with Brian and that curly girl you're always with."

"Peyton."

"Yeah, her. And you always ordered a Coke with no ice."

"Okay … that still doesn't explain why you noticed me. And how do you know Brian?"

"He was on varsity," Nathan said simply, expecting Haley to know that all basketball players knew each other and hung out. "He was older than me, so we weren't really best friends or anything, but he was good and I liked him."

Haley thought of all the trophies sitting in Brian's old room at home. She never bothered to attend any of his games, much preferring to stay at home and read old mysteries (and the infrequent trashy romance novel) instead. "So, what? You've been watching what I order every time I'm here for the past two years?" _Am I flattered or freaked out? Hmm, not sure yet._

"No! I told you I'm not a stalker," Nathan insisted.

Haley was not convinced. Her face said as much.

"I just thought you were really cute, sitting there with a … uhh … unique looking poncho and reading a book bigger than what even Lucas would normally read, while your friend—Peyton, right? While Peyton was jammering away next to you. It didn't even look like you were listening, but you seemed to 'uh-huh' every once in a while. I don't know. There was something really … pure about you."

"Of course there was. I was thirteen," Haley retorted with a snort. Definitely still not convinced.

"I know that," Nathan said quickly, definitely not wanting to come across as a pervy sixteen years-old teenager who was ogling a barely-there thirteen year-old. "That's why I didn't do anything or say anything. Nothing at all. I just remembered you, that's it. You were always there in the back of my mind. But then I saw you again when high school started and you were still wearing that poncho … I just … I like … I mean, look … I wanted to talk to you, to hang out, ya know …." he trailed off, unsure if saying more would hurt or help the situation.

"You don't even know me!" she replied, her eyebrows still furrowed.

"I do," he earnestly answered. "Honest, I do. I know that you don't like gym because you always complain to Peyton on your way to the locker room. I know that you like to read a lot; Lucas told me that you're really smart for your age and you're reading one of those mouse books of his." Nathan gestured to the book left behind at the table Haley vacated minutes ago. "You also have a laugh that makes me want to laugh too, even though I don't know what you're even talking about. I know that you always come in on Fridays and order a plate of fries with a Coke and –"

"No ice," she finished, stunned that this stranger knew so much about her—stunned that this beautiful stranger had bothered to pay so close attention to her quirks and routines.

"How …?"

"How do I know I this?" Nathan scooted closer and grabbed both of her hands in his. "I pay attention, Hales. I … I don't know how to describe this … this really warm feeling I get when I see you. Yeah, I don't really know you yet. I don't know what else you like to eat aside from fries. I don't know why you don't like gym, especially when that's my favorite class. I don't know anything about your family or if you have pets or what makes you scared. Frankly, I don't know why you wear that poncho. Look, I'll just say it: it's ugly." In his haste to convince Haley that his feelings were sincere, he momentarily turned off his filter and forgot social graces. _Oh crap, did I just say that her poncho is ugly?_ Nathan's frantic thoughts were met by Haley's icy glare. _Right. Out loud again. I suck at this._ Hedging his bets, Nathan took a deep breath and continued, "But that's the thing—I want to know. I want to know you, Hales"

"This is crazy, Nathan," Haley said quietly, processing everything. She couldn't deny the shiver that ran down her back when he called her, "Hales." Only Peyton and her family used that term of endearment. How did he know? "I mean … I'm just a little freshmen. You're this super popular basketball … god and … are you messing with me?"

"No," he shook his head from side to side. "Definitely not a joke. In fact, even Lucas knows about this. Us. I mean, me liking you. He was the first to notice me staring at you all the time. Bet you didn't know that. And uhh …," Nathan couldn't help a smirk from stretching across his features. "You think I'm a god?"

"No!" Haley quickly responded, all shyness gone in ardent defense of her prior statement. "I said, basketball god!" She couldn't help a giggle that escaped. He was just so cute and silly! _Oh man, wait until I tell Peyt about this._

"I don't care about any of that, Hales," he said, leaning his arm back so it could rest on the back of her chair. "I know I have a reputation and it's just that—a reputation. Not all of it is false, but most of it? Yeah, they're just rumors. You believe me, right?"

"I guess so," Haley shrugged. "I feel like I stepped into an episode of 'Twilight Zone' right now. I'm not really sure what to believe."

"Well, believe me. Believe in me," Nathan said, and in an act of boldness, he reached out to brush a wayward strand of curl from Haley's cheek. "Believe me when I say that I want to share this Coke with you. And then I want to walk you home. And I'd really like to take you out to dinner tomorrow night and I'll even ask your parents first if that makes you feel better. And if you can give me this much, I promise to make it worthwhile."

Haley tilted her head and assessed the boy sitting next to her, wonderment still evident in her eyes.

"And if you're not convinced after tomorrow night? I won't bother you again."

"Promise?"

"Promise, but it's not gonna come to that. You're gonna like me, Hales. I know it."

"Okay."

"Just that simple? Okay?"

"Yeah. If you know it, maybe I'll know it soon too."

"You just wait, Hales. We're gonna be so good together. I can feel it."


End file.
